Una Dulce Frialdad
by La Dama Arual
Summary: Fic en recontrucción
1. Prólogo

**Derechos:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a aquellas personas que han pagado por los derechos. Yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Será un fic Yaoi; es decir relaciones homosexuales entre hombre. Si eso os disgusta dejad de leer.

No se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno (AU) pero la historia está… modificada. Ya os daréis cuenta (si es que alguien la lee…) No son cambios excesivamente bruscos solo… la trama está un poco _amoldada_ a la necesidad de mi musa…

** Prólogo**

Camus elevó la vista hacia el cielo tremendamente azul y completamente limpio de mácula. No estaba acostumbrado al terrible calor y tampoco al color cegador del cielo griego, tras esos años pasados en Siberia. Pero, finalmente, había regresado a aquel lugar que, en cierta medida, había echado de menos, por ello se encontraba de un extraño buen humor.

Mientras atravesaba la explanada de tierra para alcanzar los interminables peldaños, con esperanza de llegar al Templo de Acuario, divisó una fina silueta, con una abundante cabellera azul, que bajaba hacia él.

_-"Tan hermoso como siempre, Milo"_ –Pensó, reconociendo inmediatamente al Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, tras no haberlo visto durante los últimos tres años.

Cuando le habían presentado a los otros Caballeros de Oro, Milo había llamado su atención inmediatamente. Fue extraño porque, Camus que jamás soportó la superficialidad, sintió, instantáneamente, deseo de hacerse amigo de ese bonito muchacho de largo cabello azul y ojos claros; gracioso y que parecía tan seguro de si mismo.

Camus dudó; pero se dijo que era un buen momento para hablar un poco con él.

¿Milo?- llamó

El Santo de Escorpio no lo había visto, pues un grupo de Caballeros pasaba al mismo tiempo. Milo se giró hacia él; su cara mostraba sorpresa, no lo había reconocido. Camus se desilusionó un poco -"¿_Qué esperabas? Nuca habéis hablado. ¿Cómo quieres que se acuerde de ti?"_ –pensó, regañándose.

-¿Milo, el Santo de Escorpio? –preguntó, con la intención de que Milo pensara que el único motivo de su llamada, era el de asegurarse de que efectivamente era él.

-Indudablemente- respondió Escorpio de manera… ¿coqueta?

Milo lo examinaba detenidamente, de esa forma que sólo él era capaz de mirar; y se preguntaba quién sería aquel que preguntaba por él.

-Soy el Caballero de Acuario. ¿No recuerda a sus compañeros de armas, Caballero de Escorpio? –dijo fríamente. -"_Espero que al menos recuerde mi nombre"_

Milo le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrando que aquella presentación sí le decía algo. Camus estaba tan ocupado mirando aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa, rodeados de largas pestañas negras que no se dio cuenta de que Milo le tendía una mano. Acuario dudó un instante sin razón, vagamente sorprendido por ese gesto tan familiar por parte de Escorpio hacia él. Pero, finalmente la estrechó.

-Entonces ¿Has vuelto al Santuario, Camus?

_-"¡Bien! Incluso se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia"_

-Sí, mi misión en Siberia ha finalizado. El Patriarca ha dictaminado que me reporte –explicó y aunque estaba completamente feliz, por el hecho de que Milo recordara su nombre. Su voz era fría.

Buscaba desesperadamente algo más que contar, pero charlar nunca había sido su fuerte y los tres años vividos en Siberia no habían mejorado aquella faceta poco desarrollada. Su deseo había sido el de retener un poco más a Milo. Pero éste, además, parecía tener prisa.

-Si quieres que charlemos un poco, pásate por mi Templo un día de estos –le dijo Escorpio- Chao Camus.

-A más ver, Caballero –contestó.

Camus lo miró, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Le hubiera gustado que Milo se girara un instante para mirarlo… _-¡Tonto! El maestro tenía razón… nunca debí haber leído tanto teatro Romántico…" _Continuó su ascenso.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Camus deseaba hacerle una visita a Milo, pero no podía precipitarse hacia su casa. Dejó pasar dos días y sorprendentemente, fue el propio Milo quién vino a verle.

Milo era alguien muy sociable, contrariamente a él. Tenía una manera agradable de hablar, decir las cosas con ligereza sin darles demasiada gravedad o importancia.

"_Debe de sentir un poco de lástima por mi y por mi soledad" _pensó Camus viendo como Milo persistía, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la conversación completamente solo (exceptuando los monosílabos a las preguntas directas que Camus daba). El Acuario le estaba agradecido y se decía que, por el Escorpio valía la pena que hiciera algunos esfuerzos para mostrarse más sociable.

**Comentarios de la Autora:** en fin, ahí va, espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía ni expresiones extrañas, si las hay por favor me lo decís (y me dejas así un lindo review nn)

¡Besos!


	2. El Café y la Marca

Buff… ya me cansa lo de los derechos… en fin… "nada de Saint Seiya es mío, todo es de Kurumara y los señores suficientemente ricos que han pagado por ella" ¿es obligatorio poner eso siempre y destrozarme el corazón, sabiendo que Camus no es mío?

**Advertencias:** Viva el Yaoi (esto quiere decir que me gusta el género yaoi y por lo tanto esta historia es yaoi, esta aclaración va para Ceremu-Sama) Ahora otra aclaración, porque nadie tiene por qué saberlo (hasta hace poco yo me incluía en ese grupo). Yaoi es la palabra designada en los dibujos manga y anime para definir una historia en la cual se dan relaciones homosexuales entre hombres.

No se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno (AU) pero la historia está… modificada. Ya os daréis cuenta (si es que alguien la lee…) No son cambios excesivamente bruscos solo… la trama está un poco _amoldada_ a la necesidad de mi musa…

**

* * *

Cap.1 El café y la marca **

A la mañana siguiente, Camus se levantó junto con el Sol, ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esas horas. Tras ducharse se dirigió a la cocina de su Templo.

La verdad es que cualquiera podría adivinar quién era el Santo que poseía Acuario. La sobria elegancia con la que estaba decorado sólo señalaba a un Caballero: Camus.

Y la cocina era una muestra de ello… una estancia media, de azulejos blancos y electrodomésticos plateados, junto a una cómoda mesa de madera oscura; era impresionante como podía combinar la presencia moderna con la sutileza y sobriedad del XVIII.

Se preparó un café negro, muy fuerte y sin pizca de azúcar. En Siberia acostumbraba a salir a correr tras terminarlo pero, ahora, de nuevo en el Santuario (que gracias a la Organización Kido, era algo más que un montón de ruinas) corría el riesgo de perderse y hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida, así que, tras tomarse su amargo café, tenía dos horas muertas en las que no sabía que hacer.

Camus acabó el café (que previamente enfrió) y metió la taza a lavar y después…

"_Bravo, Camus, has invertido quince minutos en una taza de café ¿ahora qué se te ocurrirá para matar el tiempo?"_

Se dirigió al salón y se dispuso a entretenerse leyendo algo _"¡Nada de teatro Romántico! Que ya es suficiente no poder dejar de pensar en él, encima no te metas mas tonterías de esas en la cabeza"_

Por qué sí, efectivamente, el frío Caballero de Acuario, se pasaba el tiempo libre pensando en cierto chico de melena azul, ojos turquesa, labios definidos y jugosos que invitaban a…

"_¡CAMUS! Atiende al libro"_

Tras auto-regañarse Camus bajó la vista al libro que había escogido (al azar)… "_¡Oh! Fantástico… las Rimas y Leyendas de Bécquer… al menos no es teatro…"_ Volvía a depositar el libro en la estantería cuando notó un cosmo adentrarse en Acuario. Giró sobre los talones y salió a su encuentro.

Grande fue la sorpresa del francés al intersecar a un despeinado guardián de Piscis, tratando de llegar a su Templo.

— ¡Oh! Hola Camus —dijo un tanto sorprendido por encontrarse a alguien despierto un DOMINGO ha esas horas— ¿qué haces ha estas horas despierto?

—Buenos días, Caballero de Piscis. Y en base a su pregunta… Cumplo mi trabajo como Santo de Athena.

—A… yo… bueno… vengo…de abajo —ante la frialdad de Camus, Afrodita sentía la necesidad de explicar sus acciones, aunque ese nunca fue el objetivo de Camus— yo… voy hacia… mi templo.

—Claro, Caballero. Podéis pasar por mi Casa siempre, no es necesario pedir premiso.

Y tras decir eso, se volvió a adentrar en el Templo.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Al ser Domingo ningún Santo Dorado iba a entrenar, al ser Domingo ningún Santo Dorado se levantaba temprano, al ser Domingo todos los Santos Dorados estaban de resaca… por eso, la actividad en las Doce Casas los Domingos comenzaba a partir de la una.

Shura estaba de lo más tranquilo en el Templo de Capricornio, tomando el desayuno (**N/A: **sí, a la una de la tarde; cuando se dice que España es el país de las fiestas no se miente; un domingo tras una buena noche te levantas a la una, desayunas y a las tres comes, uniéndote ya al horario normal. Y este comportamiento es NORMAL, sí… definitivamente sabemos divertirnos XD) y apunto de acabar la tostada cuando la voz de Milo de Escorpio llegó a él y a los pocos segundos aparecía un guapísimo Milo, perfectamente vestido y peinado, portando una de sus sonrisas más brillantes (la nº 21, sonrisa de deseo cumplido)

El Caballero de Capricornio se preguntó como es que Milo era capaz de aguantar toda la noche y parte de la mañana rondando de cama en cama y levantarse fresco unas horas después.

— ¡Hola Shura!

—Milo… si eso de tener la cabeza sujeta al cuerpo por el cuello te agrada… no vuelvas a gritar

— ¡Uy! Shurita, tal vez no deberías beber tanto… —dijo con voz inocente

—Claro… seguiré los consejos del Santo más maduro, cabal y sensato del santuario

Milo rió con descaro.

—Bueno¿me vas ha decir el por qué de tu alegría o solo venías a echarme en cara mi resaca?

La sonrisa de Milo se expandió infantilmente por su rostro.

— ¿Recuerdas la chica rubia¿La de hace dos semanas?

— ¿La casada?

—Esa misma ¿a qué no adivinas?

—Te la has llevado a la cama… no me digas…

En esos momentos Milo ponía una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dentífrica y Shura estuvo por ponerse unas gafas de Sol.

—Eres muy burdo Shura… le he enseñado el placer extramatrimonial…

—De verdad, Milo, a veces me pareces un ninfómano¿qué digo, ERES un ninfómano. Esa mujer está recién casada y ya has conseguido que sea infiel… ¿no te carcome un bichito?

Milo puso cara de no entender; luego la cambió por una cara de "maestra-dulce-informando-a-un-niño-medio-tonto"

—Shura, cielito… —dijo dulcemente y con esa cara— soy el Santo de Escorpio, mis bichitos no me pican…

—Hablo de la conciencia, Milo

Milo puso cara inocente

— ¡Ah! Ese… bueno, creo que lo maté a base de insecticida…

—O pesaba tanto que murió de sobrealimentación —dijo una voz.

Milo y Shura giraron para ver al guardián de Leo apoyado en el dintel de la puerta junto con Kanon que traía cara de haberse levantado recientemente

— ¿Hoy es día de visitas? —Comentó el Español con sorna

—-La verdad… no —le contestó Aioría sentándose a su lado.

—A ver, Escorpioncito, cuéntanos como lograste a "la Señorita Casada"

—Kanon… simplemente calló a mis pies yo solo…

Tras eso, Milo les contó (sin escatimar en detalles) como había seducido a una chica apenas recién casada y muy enamorada; y como había dejado "la Marca del Escorpión" en su cuerpo, sin que ella se percatara.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: **

Que quede MUY claro: Este capítulo no me ha gustado PARA NADA. Estaba atascada con él y antes de borrarlo lo he subido, porque creo que el siguiente (que ya está un poco empezado) tiene mejor pinta. Pero de verdad, este capitulo NO ME HA GUSTADO NADA.

Además de que es muy corto y las dos escenas no tienen relación…

Espero que al menos haya sido un poco claro.

Aquellas personas que dejan reviews anónimos podéis ver la contestación en mi perfil, pero, por favor, si estáis "logueádas" en dejadme el review así, para más agilidad.

**Intersecar: **Toda mi vida pensé que se decía "intersectar"… pero parece que no.

**Gafas:** lentes (en España le llamamos gafas…jeje)

**N/A:** Umm… bueno, una cosita, puede que a veces escriba el nombre de Athena como Atenea, siento ese error (que intentaré evitar) pero me es muy difícil escribir mi nombre de otra manera, jeje; sobretodo porque DETESTO la otra manera…

La marca del Escorpión… bueno, eso lo leí en algún fic (no recuerdo ni el nombre ni el autor) y espero que no se moleste, aunque por supuesto no voy a copiar el diseño, me parece de muy mal gusto, jeje.

¡Ah! Otra aclaración, lo del "semi" U. A. Lo que ocurre es que la historia se deasarrolla, después de TODAS las peleas y todos los dioses y todo eso… todos los Santos están revividos y los de bronce conocen a los de Oro, Saori sigue viva (así podré torturarla, Muajaja) pero las edades las pongo yo, y algunas cosas las modifico; como el hecho de que Camus y Milo no hayan hablado NUNCA (lo cual, lógicamente se desmiente en la serie) y así un montón de cosas. Pero… esto es un fic, así que la conciencia me queda tranquila, jeje.

Con todo esto aclarado (si no es que lo he liado más) digo lo de siempre. Faltas de ortografía, expresiones raras, cosas que no hay quien las entienda y de más… me las decís, por fa.

Si tenéis alguna duda también preguntádmelo ¿vale? n.n

**Bss!**


	3. Siempre Frío

Em… lo de siempre… Camus es mío, Milo es de Camus… Chik (se escucha una pistola quitar la seguridad) ejem… como decía, todo pertenece a Kurumara, nada es mío y… eso, yo… no intentaba agenciarme nada… de verdad, sin ánimo de lucro ni nada de nada… j-e-j-e

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, nombre utilizado en el manga para denominar relaciones homosexuales entre hombres.

**

* * *

Siempre frío**

Era cerca de las dos, cuando Milo, Aioría y Kanon dejaron tranquilo al pobre Shura. Se despidieron a la entrada del Templo del Español. Kanon y Aioría tomaron dirección a sus respectivos templos; pero Milo, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a las escaleras de subida.

— ¡Milo¿Ya empieza a afectarte el alcohol? Pensaba que tu organismo lo depuraba en minutos… que era inmune a él… —le dijo con sorna el gemelo.

—Tu Templo queda abajo, alimaña.

— ¡Eh! Cuidadito con las "palabras dulces", Simba. Y ya sé que mi templo está abajo…

— ¿Y para qué subes?

Milo se quedó un instante sopesando su posible respuesta. Cuando una lucecita en su cabeza se encendió.

—A ver a Athena; ayer me dijo que fuera a primera hora.

— ¿De la tarde? Milo, eres un irresponsable, Shión te echará la peta… supongo que te estarán esperando desde las ocho —dijo Shura con sorna, mientras volvía a adentrarse en su Templo.

— ¡Qué va! Si ella ya debe saber que a las ocho yo todavía no estoy en el Santuario…

Las risas de Kanon resonaron por el pasillo y las de Milo se le unieron rápidamente. Aioría parecía incluso un poco indignado.

—Mira, Milo, ve lo antes posible. No la hagas enfadar… y sobretodo no hagas enfadar a Shión.

—Vale, vale, Simba. Ahora voy.

Sonrió a sus amigos como despedida y se giró para llegar a su destino con paso veloz…

Lo único, que su destino no era visitar a Athena… o bueno, sí. Pero eso lo haría después de visitar a… otra persona.

Milo se demandaba constantemente, porque iba a visitarlo. No tenía motivo ni razón para hacerlo, pero si una gran necesidad.

Mientras se acercaba al undécimo Templo se inventaba mil y una excusas para su visita… incluso llegó a plantearse pedirle un poco de sal…

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Camus había dedicado la mañana a intentar distraerse. Después de su fracaso con la lectura, había decidido probar a leer un par de ensayos que, sin duda, necesitaban de toda su atención, no obstante… cuándo iba por la página cuarenta se dio cuenta de que no solo no sabía de que iba el libro, sino que lo había estado leyendo al revés.

Comió cerca de la una. Debía acostumbrarse al horario griego (N/A: más o menos comen sobre la una, una y media como muy tarde) y lavó los platos.

Había hecho una bonita tarta de manzana (N/A: de Lyon bha) y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se quedó un momento en el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia la tarta, con su expresión fría un tanto apesadumbrada.

"_Camus, eres un caso imposible… ¿a partir de ahora te dedicarás a cocinar para evitar pensar en él? Si que nos pegó fuerte el amor ¿cierto?"_

Suspiró lentamente y se dirigió de nuevo al salón.

Durante casi una hora se dedicó a perder el tiempo…

"_¡Por la Diosa, Camus! Esto ya supera todo… ¡estás haciendo las ecuaciones químicas que ponías a tus pupilos!_

En ese momento sintió un cosmo acercándose al onceavo Templo. Sin más que hacer, se levantó y se dirigió a interceptar al posible intruso.

Cuando salió, divisó una coqueta cabellera rizada y azul. Probablemente sería uno de los momentos en los que Camus se hablaba y reprendía, pero… digamos que en ese momento estaba completamente en blanco. Sin embargo su semblante era tan frío como siempre y sus ojos tan inescrutables como acostumbraban.

—Buenas, Camus —exclamó el Caballero de Escorpio todavía a mitad de la escalinata entre Capricornio y Acuario— ¿cómo andas?

"_Tenías que enamorarte del Caballero más indecente de todos, Camus" "Habrá que enseñarle un poco de modales, es un burdo…"_

Camus, junto a su fría mirada, esperó a que Milo llegara a su altura para saludarlo con corrección y por supuesto (aunque no era su intención) con frialdad.

—Buenas tardes, Caballero de Escorpio.

Ya fueran la voz y el tono, u otra cosa, Milo pareció amedrentarse un poco y se colocó una sonrisa nerviosa. No comprendía como ese hombre era capaz de ponerlo nervioso…

—E… y ¿y que tal, Camus¿Todo bien por Santuario?

—Sí

"_¡CAMUS, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS EN EL MUNDO DILE ALGO MÁS, habíamos quedado en ser más expresivos con el pobre muchacho!"_

—… Un poco aburrido.

"_Bueno, por algo se empieza…"_

A Milo se le dibujó una inmensa sonrisa (sip, la nº 21 otra ve, sonrisa de deseo cumplido) el Escorpio no esperaba una contestación mayor a una sílaba y había conseguido la friolera de OCHO, sin duda había empezado con buen pie.

—El Santuario no es muy divertido. Además los Domingos está muerto hasta eso de las tres o así, ya sabes, pocos se levantan antes de las doce y la mayoría tiene resaca (N/A: detalle, él no se incluye a si mismo ¬¬) pero ¿sabes? Puedes...

Camus lo miraba con su eterna frialdad.

"_Me gusta su sonrisa…"_

—… y es normal, ha habido muchos cambios… oye, si quieres puedo enseñarte un día el Santuario; bueno, no entero, eso ya lo conoces, pero está cambiado, ya te dije y…

"_Me gusta su forma de hablar…"_

—…las compras, Saori nos presta un coche; sólo tendrás que decírselo.

"_Me gusta su forma de mirar…"_

A Milo se le acababan los temas, sobretodo porque no estaba seguro de que a su interlocutor (inserte sarcasmo) no le molestara su charla.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos. Camus no cambió su semblante frío, ni su mirada escrutadora y helada. Milo, por su parte, se disponía despedirse, un tanto nervioso.

—Y ¿A dónde se dirige, Caballero de Escorpio?

—Pues… a ver a la oh-Diosa, pero…

— ¿A la qué? —le preguntó el francés entrecerrando los ojos de manera peligrosa.

— ¡Ah! Pues a Athena, nuestra Diosa —Milo puso la sonrisa 33, sonrisa deslumbrante de chico bueno.

Camus resopló con fastidio _"Esto sólo me puede pasar a mi… tenía que ser el más déspota del Santuario"_

— ¿Y lleva prisa Caballero? Porque en ese caso no debería haber perdido su tiempo charlando conmigo.

La boca de Milo se entreabrió ligeramente ¡Nuca le había oído pronunciar tantas palabras seguidas! Además, su suave entonación francesa; esa costumbre de unir todas las palabras al hablar; convertían sus oraciones en dulces estrofas semi-melódicas.

Milo se propuso robarle más palabras al incauto y frío Acuario.

— ¡Oh! No, no llevo prisa…

—En ese caso… si desea, pasar —la indiferencia física de Camus al realizar esa proposición fue equivalente a un pared blanca; muy al contrario, por dentro se moría.

— ¡Gracias! —Le dijo Milo-sonrisa-anuncio-de-dentífrico-y-mirada-coqueta.

Entraron a los aposentos del Templo de Acuario. Camus iba unos pasos por delante, cuando Milo lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que se diera la vuelta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Caballero ¿qué pas…?

— ¿Huele a tarta de Manzana? —Preguntó en un susurro, como si temiera que el olor se desvaneciera.

Camus estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo articular nada; sólo permaneció mirándolo muy próximo a él, que aún lo mantenía cogido del brazo, con su imperturbable frialdad.

— ¡Dime! —El Escorpio lo miraba mal— ¿Lo es? —un puchero apareció en el rostro del de ojos turquesa.

Ahora Camus si que estaba sorprendido, al punto de que levantó, levemente, una ceja y tras pensarlo un poco, asintió con a cabeza.

Y, en contra de lo que Camus esperaba, el Escorpio lo acercó más a él.

— ¿Dónde?— siseó apretando con más fuerza el brazo.

"_Además de déspota y burdo, loco" "Muy bien, Camus, muy bien"_

El Acuario se soltó del agarre de un tirón y lo miró con su acostumbrada frialdad. Se giró sin contestarle y se encaminó a la cocina.

Milo sin pensarlo lo siguió, contento de que lo guiara hasta la tarta.

Al llegar, Camus sacó un par de platos de postre y sus correspondientes cucharas. También sacó dos tacitas.

— ¿Café? —preguntó estoicamente.

Milo, que miraba embelesado la tarta lo escuchó lejanamente.

—Si tuvieras chocolate o Cola Cao…

Si Camus hubiera sido un poco más expresivo, hubiera sonreído un poco. Mira que era infantil ese Milo.

Se puso a preparar el café mientras Milo babeaba la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando el café estuvo listo lo sirvió en su taza, en la otra sirvió leche y el café justo para colorearla. Cogió también el azucarero y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Partió y sirvió la tarta.

En cuanto el plato de Milo volvió a tocar la mesa, Escorpio se abalanzó sobre él, pero apenas la primera cucharada tocó su paladar, los ojos de Milo se abrieron dejando a sus resplandecientes pupilas brillar con todo su poder. Soltó la cuchara que hizo mucho ruido al caer en el plato.

Camus lo miró fijamente.

"_No le gustó, genial…" "Adiós a conquistarlo por el estómago…"_

Camus se sintió muy abrumado.

—¡ES LO MÁS RICO QUE HE PROBADO NUNCA! —exclamó con su sonrisa nº 4 Felicidad Absoluta, junto con los ojos levemente llorosos.

Si Camus hubiera sido un poco más expresivo se hubiese sonrojado hasta en los dedos de los pies, pero, tan sólo soltó:

—Gracias, es una alegría.

"_¡Camus¡Eres un torpe! Si llegas a sonar más frío habría bajado la temperatura un par de grados._

Sin embargo, Milo no se sintió molesto. En primer lugar, el Acuario había vuelto a deleitar sus oídos con su preciosa voz; y en segundo lugar, acababa de cerciorarse de que Camus era una excelente opción como amigo… ¡podría comer sin recurrir a sopa quemada! Y probablemente la oh-Diosa también estaría satisfecha; el templo de Escorpio no volvería a incendiarse…

La oh-Diosa, chst, Milo recordó que tenía una cita con ella… no es que le preocupara la bronca, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Dohko besuqueándose con Shión en el Templo de Libra… ojala no estuviera de mal humor…

Centrándose nuevamente en la exquisita tarta, se olvidó del mundo. Excepto cuando, por razones de obstrucción, tubo que detenerse a beber se sorprendió de que el café estuviera tan dulce y llevara tan poco… café.

Camus, por su parte, seguía reprendiéndose por la contestación. Sabía que amaba al Escorpio (eso o había desarrollado alguna obsesión psicológica, capaz de sobrevivir a tres años aislada en Siberia, por él) entonces se preguntaba cómo era tan frío y cortante con él. Pero se respondía con facilidad… demasiada facilidad:

"_Porque te fuiste a enamorar del más burdo y déspota de los caballeros. Además, aunque se agradecen sus atenciones su interminable charla-monólogo puede llegar a cansar. Por eso eres tan frío, chocáis demasiado y eso hace que saques tu personalidad más extrema"_

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

¡Lo acabé! Este no sabía si lo terminaría, pero… lo hice, aunque en realidad no es muy "capitulo" parece sólo la mitad de otro… pero prefería dejarlo en el aire.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Aquellas personas que dejan reviews anónimos podéis ver la contestación en mi perfil, pero, por favor, si estáis "logueádas" dejadme el review así, para más agilidad n.n

_**

* * *

**_

ATENCIÓN

Tengo otro MiloxCamus que se llama "Lo que viene con e frío" y…

me encantaría llegar a los 30 reviws, pero sólo llevo 27…

si algún alma caritativa me dejara alguno aunque dijera:

"Chica, dedícate a otra cosa¬¬"

Me alegraría mucho… SOLO FALTAN TRES

* * *

¡Qué morro tengo! Pero… me haría MUCHA ilusión (Arual chivi con lágrimas en unos grandes ojos de perrito apaleado en una fría noche de Navidad)

Aquellas personas que dejan reviews anónimos podéis ver la contestación en mi perfil, pero, por favor, si estáis "logueádas" dejadme el review así, para más agilidad n.n

Después, lo de siempre, faltas, expresiones raras, fallos, errores, cosas que no hay quien las pille y demás me dejáis un precioso review y así me lo decís, jeje

También quiero darle las gracias a mi cara amiga Elena por la información: Milo no es ninfómano, porque no es una mujer, es sátiro. La verdad que no sabía que hubiera diferencia según el sexo, muchas gracias por la información; n.n

_¡aL rIcO rEvIeW! sIp, SeD bUeNaS y PuLsAd El BoToNcItO dE aHí AbAjO_

**Bss!**


End file.
